User talk:Angueo
User:Suckor Please explain your relationship to this user. You share the same IP address and socking is considered a serious offence on this wiki due to the nature of the vetting policy. MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :You can't blank talk pages, even your own, sorry. Also, what Misery said.-- Jai 03:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Please understand that it is impossible for us to verify that you are two different people. Because of this I am going to have to request that you do not vote upon the same builds or both enter the same discussions, like you did here. The burden is upon you two to make sure you abide by these two things, not complying will result in bans. Happy editing. MiseryUser talk:Misery 11:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Sup bro Please make your sig link to your user or talk page, preferably talk. Also, the story on your userpage is rather hilarious. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 10:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :OH YOU ROTTER YOU HIS IMAGE LINKS TO HIS USERPAGE WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT--Oskar 11:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Osht, policwhore habits. I should've just redirected it to his talk. His userpage kills me! --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::its like something out of gww.--Oskar 19:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not entirely sure how to do that, so if you could do it for me, that would be amazing. I asked one of the mods about it, but they use a different format so they didn't see the problem. Also, the picture is from Guild Wars Wiki, the reading is just personal information and the caption is something I saw on GuildWarsGuru a looooooooooooooong time ago before Nightfall even came out. Angueo 22:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::sign with Angueo or something--Oskar 22:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::oh and then make your image redirect to your contributions--Oskar 22:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just have Angueo . You don't need to link to both userpage and talk, and definatly don't redirect your image to you contirbutions...it's a pain in the ass if someone needs to get to the image page >> ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so what do I need to put on my signature page exactly is what I'm tyring to get at. Angueo 03:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Try this: Angueo ::You can put whatever the hell you want for your sig, as long as it links to your user page and/or user talk. Most link to their user page, then their talk page, and if they have an image, redirect it to their contribs. The sig above is just a suggestion. -- Jai 03:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and if you want to redirect to your contribs, you do: #REDIRECT -- Jai 03:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::^As long as you include that, the sig is up to you (As long as it's not disruptive). I'd advise not to include contributions in sig though--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks guys. I won't include my Contributions in my signature, right now it leads to my User Page and I think I'll keep it there, and if I'm going to change it, it would change to my Talk page anyways. Angueo 04:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC)